1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to the technical field of display devices, such as, for example, electrophoretic display devices, and methods for controlling the display device.
2. Related Art
As an electrophoretic display device, a display device that displays, for example, image data of an electronic book, etc. on two screens is known. Such devices are generally driven with a comparatively small battery to improve the portability, and the power consumption during display operation is required to be reduced to lengthen the operation time. In this connection, for example, JP-A-2000-284883 (Patent Document 1) proposes a technology in which driving of a non-selected screen among the two screens is stopped, or the lighting (that is, the backlight) of the non-selected screen is turned off.
However, according to the technology described in Patent Document 1, images to be displayed on the two screens are managed by two independent memories, such that the processing with the software becomes complex. Moreover, selection and non-selection of the two screens are controlled individually to control the individual power supply, such that the power supply control becomes inefficient, and the amount of power consumption grows accordingly. The technology described in Patent Document 1 entails a technical problem in that, even if the power consumption can be reduced, other problems still exist unsolved.